User talk:TARDIS2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to Doctor Who The Adventure Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TARDIS2010 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dynovan (Talk) 07:27, June 19, 2011 Welcome to the wiki! Hi T - Man, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for creating the City of the Daleks page. Feel free to add more pages if you like :) Dynovan 08:48, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll make you admin. Can you add some hints and tips for the Adventure Games, please? Dynovan 19:29, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Have you heard the news? The fifth game is out in October! YES!!! :D Dynovan 10:23, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I know, it will be epic! I have, there are some really hard bits in ep 4! Oh, you've reminded me. I will when I have time, which will probably be later. What's your idea for the design? Dynovan 12:38, July 22, 2011 (UTC) A bit like on TARDIS Index File? Dynovan 12:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Could you possibly find some promo images for The Gunpowder Plot? Dynovan 12:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks. I've joined the Blackadder Wiki. Dynovan 12:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin You're admin now. :) Dynovan 12:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks. Dynovan 12:57, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow, yeah! How did you do it? Dynovan 13:00, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll use that on my other wikis. Dynovan 13:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you could help, if you wanted to. I found a promo image: Dynovan 13:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) sparticlefanon.wikia.com, dynovan.answer.wikia.com and collectaprime.wikia.com. :) Dynovan 13:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool. But could you pop over to sparticlefanon.wikia.com when you get this, and can you put the same design on as on our TSM Wiki? Dynovan 14:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. But it is Saturday today... Dynovan 10:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by 'so...'? Dynovan 15:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Saturday I meant are you going to do the design today or tomorrow? Dynovan 15:19, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Forget it, do it whenever you want to. If you don't want to that's fine by me. :) Dynovan 15:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you ignoring me? Dynovan 15:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry, I don't know why I said that. Dynovan 15:50, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to upload this image as the wiki title, but theme designer won't let me because it doesn't agree with the filetype. Can you help? Dynovan 16:04, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) Dynovan 16:09, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Woah, how did you do that? Dynovan 16:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) How did you change it to a png? Dynovan 16:21, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Did you get it from Wikia? Dynovan 16:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Well whatever it was, thanks! I've got Windows Movie Maker. Dynovan 16:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Movie Maker I once made a film on it. I agree, it is cool. Have you got it? Dynovan 16:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Guess what? The Gunpowder Plot is released tomorrow! *thumps the air* :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 08:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I know, it'll be cool! Er, Larkie is behaving herself at the moment, and has corrected her actions. So... :| Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 13:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I understand your points, mate, but we should give her a week. Aah, you've turned my catchphrase against me! :D No, I'm not ignoring you. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 15:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, we have a deal! Ah, but it's my catchphrase, so I have MORE power! Muahahaha! I'm glad too! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 16:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes! It is mine! Muhahahahahaha! :D I've just been playing The Gunpowder Plot - it's brill! Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 19:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I know. Here's an idea - why don't you watch the walkthrough on YouTube? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 17:11, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Vista problems? The Silence are in the game, and if you walk up to them they tell you facts! Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 07:59, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh dear. Windows 8 is coming, so you could get that. She's not been online lately, but when she is online I keep an eye on her. I know, it is cool. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 19:54, November 2, 2011 (UTC)